


Happy We’ll Be

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kisses, Quarantine, R2D2 is a dog, established finnrey, loosely ocean prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Growing tired of being stuck at home, Rey invites Finn over.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Happy We’ll Be

Finn sat at his desk as he rubbed his temple. Tiredly he shut his laptop and got up, throwing himself on his bed. It had been weeks since stay at home orders had been issued and schools had closed, instead choosing to go with online classes and classwork. Being stuck at home with his family and the countless classwork he’s been doing to keep busy has drained him.

Closing his eyes for a moment, his phone buzzed, putting him back on full alert. Lying on his side, head tucked deep into his pillow and arm under the pillow, he swiped open his phone and looked at the notification and smiled at the name on the screen.

**Rey: hey peanut! you busy?**

**Finn: hey! No I’m not too busy, just tired of all this classwork.**

**R: me too, let me guess, Ms. Kanata’s gov notes?**

**F: you guessed it. There’s so much reading my eyes hurt.**

**R: aww, I’m sorry. If it makes you feel better I just gave up on her notes as well.**

**F: I miss you.**

**R: I miss you too.**

Finn stared at the dots on his screen as he awaited Rey’s follow up message.

**R: do you want to come over? Mum says it’s cool for you to come, maybe we can get some “studying” in ;)**

**F: why would I turn that down? I’ll ask my mom.**

Finn bolted up from his bed and rushed downstairs. “Mom! Can I hang out with Rey at her place? She wants to finish up our notes for class.

“Sure, Finney, make sure you get home before it’s too late out or you’ll have to get her parents to let you stay the night, I don’t want you out in the streets when it’s too dark.”

Finn closed the distance and hugged his mom. “Thanks mom!”

“Sure thing.” She smiled sweetly and she embraced his hug.

Finn rushed back upstairs and packed his bag, throwing in his laptop, notebooks, and if he had to stay the night, a change of clothes. In between his shuffling, he texted Rey back. 

**F: mom says it’s cool! I’ll be there in a few.**

Making his way downstairs he grabbed his bike helmet and proceeded towards the front door.

“Finn!”

He turns his head around to his mom leaning on the wall. 

“One last thing, don’t forget social distancing. Six feet apart.” She teases causing his face to burn lightly in embarrassment at the implication. It was no secret that he and Rey had been sweet on one another since the beginning of high school when Rey and her family moved into town, her dad working at the same place as Finn’s. “Have fun.” She finishes before turning and walking back into the living room.

Grabbing his bike out of the garage, Finn hopped on and began pedaling down the bike path to Rey’s house. She lived by the beach, her house overlooking the vast ocean. His house was further inland but they were a few blocks apart. Travel was made easier by taking the local bike path that avoided the bulk of traffic and weaved by the beach.

Feeling the cool air whip around him after weeks stuck indoors felt liberating. He didn’t know why he hadn’t done this earlier, forgetting how nice it was to just get out into the great outdoors.

In no time, Rey’s house came into view and Finn used the key her dad gifted him to open the garage side door and put his bike inside. Closing and locking the door, he walked to the front porch.

Knocking three times, he was greeted by her dad. “Finn, you’re here early.” He chuckled, extending his hand out in greeting.

“Mr. Skywalker.” Finn reached out and firmly shook the man’s hand. 

“Come inside.” He stepped aside and allowed Finn inside. “Rey! Finn is here!” He shouted out to his daughter.

“Okay! Finn you can just come up!” She shouted back. 

“Well you know the drill Finn, you’ve been here plenty of times before, mi casa es su casa after all. She’s waiting for you upstairs.”

Finn nodded and made his way to the stairs before being ambushed by Artoo, their lab who tackled the unsuspecting Finn to the ground causing him to laugh. “Hey artoo, I missed you too, how did I not see you coming?” 

Finn got back onto his feet after wrestling with the dog who had figured he was done with Finn and ran off elsewhere in the house. Adjusting himself he continued his way upstairs. 

He knew the layout of the house like the back of his hand and he reached Rey’s door with no problems. He drew his hand up to politely knock but before he was able to do so, the door swung open and an arm reached out, dragging him inside. He didn’t have a chance to react as Rey’s lips were soon on his and kissed him sweetly. Coming to his senses, Finn kissed her back, one hand on her hip as the other snakes around the arch of her back and pulled her closer.

Separating, they were both breathless. “How long has it been?” 

“Three weeks. Three long painful weeks.”

“Come on, we got some studying to do.”

“Wait, you’re serious about that?” Finn groaned.

“Of course I’m serious, you know I take school very seriously.” She winked at him as she jumped onto her bed and sat down. Their class textbook was already laid out with Rey’s notebook at its side.

Finn eyed her wearingly, but his worries would be quelled. “Don’t worry peanut, we’ll be done in no time then we can just hang out… and maybe make out some more.” She grinned at him, seeing how his mood brightened. 

And so they got to work and it was only half and hour before they finished the required set of notes. “I told you it would be quick.” 

“Why did I ever doubt you?”

“Hmmm you know better than to do that.” She leaned across the bed and pecked him on the lips.

“Okay, so now what?”

“We do what was promised.” So they did, both sharing deep and sloppy kisses. Rey moaned into the kiss as Finn cradled her face between his hands. 

A knock on the door interrupted their make out session. “Rey? Artoo wants to come in.” 

“Okay mum, I’ll get the door.” She got up and straightened herself out before opening the door to allow the dog inside. Immediately Artoo jumped onto the bed and began circling to find his spot to lay down and being the dog he was, Artoo decided to plop himself smack right in the middle of the beds pushing Finn to the side. 

“You can leave the door open, you know he likes to come in and out at his own will.” Her mom chuckled at seeing Artoo circle on the bed before leaving them. 

Seeing as the bed was now occupied by a large dog who took up as much space as he could, they opted to sit out on the balcony of Rey’s room. It overlooked the beach and the sea. They cuddled underneath a thin but soft blanket on the bench. Rey rested her head on Finn’s shoulder. Underneath the blanket their hands were intertwined as they looked out at the calm waves as the sun began to set. The soothing roll of waves washing onto shore was comforting. 

“We should do this more often. Just the two of us hanging out.” 

“Agreed. Maybe one day, once this whole thing dies down, we can be down there on the beach, enjoying the sun and water.”

“It would be nice.”

“Plus I’ll get to see you in some cute bikinis.” 

“Finn!” She gasped as he playfully smacked his chest. 

“What? You’ll be able to see me as well.” 

“It’s only fair!”

“That it is…” 

They sat there enjoying the calm oceans before it got dark and they decided to move back inside. Artoo had long abandoned her bed so they were now free to use it. Changing into their sleep wear they got under the covers. Rey pulled herself closer to Finn’s body as they stared at the ceiling and talked for hours on end, the only other sound besides their voices being the waves below.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Loosely related to the ocean prompt. I’m not sure how it all works as this would be my first with a prompt lol. Oh well, let me know what you think!


End file.
